It Could Have Been Anyone
by DanielWalker
Summary: Crystal Reflects on the good times she had with Gold before the recent events. ONE-SHOT. Character death


**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing but the Plot and the Chinese Restaurant (I actually do own the Chinese restaurant).**

It Could Have Been Anyone:

I had a pretty good life last week. I was busy working for Professor Oak and I have been dating Gold for 8 months now. It took a while but he eventually did admit that he loves me. I will always remember that night.

*FLASHBACK*

"Hey Crys, you wanna go have dinner with me now," Gold, the energetic guy he was had been hanging around me lately. I had thought it was because he had run out of women to hit on so I didn't think anything of it. That was until now. I couldn't believe he was asking me out. I blushed and replied with;

"S-sure Gold, I-I'd love to." No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop myself from stuttering. My face was getting hotter by the second as his face lit up with a huge smile.

"Great, I know this awesome Chinese place right around the corner," he exclaimed. He grabbed my hand and started running towards the restaurant. I felt like I was on fire. The blush on my face was probably as red as the restaurant sign and could probably rival Yellow. We walked in and booked a table for two. We ordered our food and started having a conversation. It was fantastic to talk to him like two civilised people instead of talking about some random girl's ass. The food came and we quickly ate it. While we were waiting for the main course Gold suddenly got all quiet and looked away from me.

"Hey Crys, I don't know if you've realized but lately I've begun to conclude that I really like you, I mean really like you." It was pretty hard to believe that Gold was blushing and nervously looking away from me. "Yeah, I just wanted to tell you that I l-love you." When I heard that the second thing that went through my head was "Hey wait a minute, Gold doesn't stutter." The first thing that did was "YES!" After recovering from the shock I nervously whispered;

"I love you too," and hearing this Gold smiled, the biggest he had done all night and he kissed me. It was the best thing I had ever experienced.

*END FLASHBACK*

Thinking about it made me sad. We used to be so carefree. I miss those days. Now I can't have those moments anymore. At least I enjoyed them while I could. I remember when we all went to a club one night. It was one of the best nights of my life

*FLASHBACK*

"Let's get this party started," Blue shouted as we walked into the club. She grabbed Green and dragged him to the dance floor with him saying "I'm not dancing, pesky woman." I smiled at that. That's when I walked over to the bar and sat down. I hated these places but Blue had blackmai- I mean asked me to go. I looked around the place and saw all the others. Green was getting his ear twisted while Blue shouted "Dance with me." Red and Yellow were standing next to each other talking. They both had deep crimson blushes on their faces. I had a bet with Blue that they wouldn't be together by the end of the month. I saw Ruby and Sapphire. Ruby was making a hat while Sapphire just stared at him. I saw Dia and Platina dancing together. They were probably the ones having the best time. I was watching them hugging each other when I saw Gold at the end of the bar. Some random girl was talking to him and I instantly got a little ticked. I turned around and listened to their conversation.

"Hey there," the girl said.

"Hi," Gold replied but without much enthusiasm.

"How about a dance?" the girl asked

"No thanks," Gold told her.

"Oh come on, don't be like that, it'll be fun," she said seductively.

"No," Gold said once more.

"Why not, if you have a girlfriend I could take care of her." I instantly got mad, angry and humoured at the same time. I could kick her ass, and if she even touched me I could get Sapphire to take care of her.

"No, leave me alone," Gold screamed at her and walked away. I was surprised. 3 months ago he would have gladly accepted. I went over to him.

"Hey," he said with an annoyed expression on his face.

"I saw what happened," I said to him. "You have changed a lot."

"I love you Crys," he said, his voice a cross between desperation and anger. "I would never cheat on you," he finished sealing it with a kiss. I heard the sound of something like a camera.

"GOTCHA," Blue screamed a camera phone in her hand. I simply shrugged and kissed Gold again.

*END FLASHBACK*

That was the day that I realised, Gold really did love me. Knowing that now makes the events all that much harder to get through.

*FLASHBACK*

"Hey Crys, are you awake?" Gold asked waving his hand in front of my face.

"Yeah," I told him.

"Okay, well I just need to go to the bank for a couple of minutes, is that okay?" he asked again.

"Oh, yeah, sure," I replied. He gave me a weird look and then turned the corner, walking into the bank. He went into one of the lines while I waited near the entrance. A few seconds later someone walked into the bank. He grabbed me and put a gun to my head, holding me tight.

"This is a stick up, I want 100 million dollars or I'm killing this girl. If you don't comply, you're dead. If anyone else moves, you're dead," he screamed at one of the bank employees.

"Crys," Gold screamed and started to run to me. In the next few seconds I heard three sounds. A bang, a splat, and a scream. I looked at Gold and he had a bullet hole in his head.

*END FLASHBACK*

I couldn't help my tears. When I think of that day I cannot help it. I have said about two words since it happened. All my friends have come by and comforted me but not much has really helped me feel any better. The police did manage to arrest the man but it didn't help that much. The man could have grabbed someone else. It could have been anyone.

**THE END. Can anyone answer this for me; if you enjoy writing your favourite characters die does that mean you're crazy. Yep my first Fic, Please Read and Review. **


End file.
